fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeanne Weaver
Jeanne Weaver was Daniel Weaver's older daughter. Story Pre-Invasion Jeanne is Colonel Daniel Weaver's oldest daughter. She used to play volleyball, her mother would take her out for ice cream after every game, even if she lost. Her father and mother separated a year before the invasion and her mother got engaged again. Season 1 At some point there was an attack in their neighborhood, she and her mother were supposedly in a nearby house that got destroyed by an Airship. Weaver searched the wreckage but couldn't find any trace of her or her mother and assumed they were dead. However, six months later he found his ex-wife's glasses in his house, that hadn't been there before, it made him hopeful that his ex-wife and daughter are still alive, somewhere. Season 2 Over 3 months that Jeanne was surviving with a group of children. Hal and Ben brought the leader of the group, Diego as well as Jean back to the 2nd Mass. A teary reuinon with her dad soon followed. Yet after a series of disaggrements and Weaver's own temper led to her joining her friends to rescuse their captured friends. The rescue attempt ended in failure Jeanne was nearly harnassed herself before being saved by the 2nd mass and her father. After this she left with her friends in hopes of avoiding future alien attacks. It is eventually revealed that a few days after departing, her group was ambushed by Skitters and after waiting a while she was the only survivor. Remembering her father's words that Charleston was a resistance hideout she went there. Eventually after sometime she had another reunion with her father when he and the 2nd mass arrived at Charleston. She is also one of Arthur Manchester's most vocal critics. As the 2nd Mass settle down, she is serving the food to the 2nd Mass residents and mentions that this place doesn't seem right. When Weaver goes on a mission with some other members to destroy the Espheni weapon, Jeanne insists on going but is deemed to dangerous but her father and is forced to stay behind. The 2nd Mass eventually decided to leave Charleston. Weaver saw Jeanne getting ready to leave with them, initially he was resistant feeling she was safer in Charleston. However she was able to convince him saying she didn't want to lose him again and that it was better than waiting for him to come back. Season 3 Jeanne, goes on a mission with her father, Matt and a few other soldiers to capture the harnessed kids working at a mine. She looks through the binoculars and sees the harnessed Diego working for the Skitters. As the team start taking out the skitters and mechs, Jeanne runs up to Diego and asks him if he remembers her, but Denny tells her that he won't, as she used to be harnessed. She walks with Diego back to the 2nd Mass camp and takes him to Lourdes and Anne where he is placed in a Volm machine where he gets deharnessed. Later that night she is questioned by Diego about the Volm and if she trusts them. She was underground when the bomb went off that Lourdes set. When she saw Tom at the infirmary she asked about her father, Tom said he believed Weaver was above ground. He told her not to worry and that they would soon be saved. She watched as Roger Kadar set the charges to free them. She also watched as Lourdes was revealed to be the mole and Tom subduing her. Later, she expressed her disbelief that Lourdes was the mole, remembering all the good she did. She said that if any of Lourdes' patients had an eye worm she could’ve been infected as well. She sat quietly next to Lourdes who was trying to put all the blame on Tom. When he blew a hole in the wall that got them out, Dr. Kadar helped her out. Her father quickly ran over to her and hugged her. She said she thought he was dead and asked if they were still on for dinner, he said they were. Season 4 Jeanne, along with the 2nd Mass are on their way to Charleston, as she is walking with her father, Weaver plays a small prank on Pope and Lyle as they are falling asleep as they are driving, and presses on the car horn. As they reach the top of the hill she sees Charleston, and the beamers coming at them. She scatters with the rest of the 2nd Mass as the beamers drop obelisks that deploy a laser fence. As Tom destroys the last mech, Jeanne helps her father, as he is having heart problems. During the four months that the 2nd Mass is separated, Jeanne is captured by the skitters, and Weaver loses it after losing her, and he said to Tom that he begged them to take him instead of Jeanne, and says that he will find her when he escapes. After Tom and Weaver are released from solitary, Hal informs them that a Black Hornet has previously captured Jeanne. During the night, Weaver cannot sleep, with Tom replying that it's Jeanne's birthday. After their escape from Charleston, South Carolina she followed her father, Tom, and Cochise. When they arrived at the re-education camp she attacked Cochise and ran off after Tom shot her. Later in the camp she captured Weaver and took him outside the camp. It is revealed she had been mutated by Espheni, she crawls over to Weaver, and calls out "Daddy", as he realized who she was, she leapt at a Skitter about to attack Weaver. The Skitter fatally wounded her before Weaver was able to kill it. Weaver walked up to Jeanne, and witnessed as she dies and her eyes, which turned gold from the mutation, turns back to the original bright blue. Trivia *Captain Weaver used to take Jeanne and Sophia hunting in the Berkshire Mountains. Gallery tushie 6.png|Jeanne in the harness factory Fall2.jpg|Jeanne, Capt. Weaver, and Matt taking cover Jeanne_Weaver.jpg Jeanne S3.PNG Jeanne&Dan.PNG Jeanne&Dan1.PNG Jeanne&Dan2.PNG Jeanne (Brazil).PNG Jeanne-Mutated.PNG Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Deceased Characters